Saved by love
by Kumiko234
Summary: this story is about a young girl who is a high priestess in her village but she gets bullied by the other priestess and priest in training when she tried to kill herself her best friend she hasn't seen in years has finally come home to be with her, please read the story to find out the rest
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Introduction

It all began with a girl who has been bullied all her life. She is emo and her secret is that she is a scared little girl who wants to be free from her cage. This girl is Ayame Azumi (Beautiful child). Ayame was abandoned by her parents on her 5th birthday. Before Ayame became emo she lived like any other girl. She had the best life with a boyfriend. That life shattered into a million pieces, along with her heart when her boyfriend dumped her on her birthday which was their anniversary. Since, then she became emo and very quiet that she barely speaks.

Ayame met her two best friends Sesshomaru and Lucy when they were children. When Ayame met Sesshomaru he was really distant and not very talkative at first. But they soon got to know each other and they instantly became best of friends. Ayame had been getting bullied like no tomorrow, Sesshomaru was there for all the time when she needed him. After a while of them hanging out, Sesshomaru's best friend Lucy came out of the blue. Sesshomaru introduced her to Ayame, they both became best friends as well. They have been hanging out with each other ever since. Ayame has developed a secret crush on Sesshomaru. She never told anyone at all about it due to being afraid of being hurt once again.

When summer came along Sesshomaru, Ayame, and Lucy all had the same plans for them to hang out except for Ayame she had a music lesson. She really loves music. Ayame really did her best on hiding her secret crush on Sesshomaru from everyone including Lucy. Ayame does trust Lucy but not with this secret, because she has a thought that Lucy has a crush on Sesshomaru as well.

So she thought it was the best not to tell her especially. After a while all three of them hanged out a lot and, they moved on with living on with their lives. One day, Sesshomaru told both Lucy and Ayame that he is leaving to become the lord of the west with his father. Ayame could tell that Sesshomaru didn't want to leave at all but he had no choice whatsoever. And that was just the beginning of Fall.

When Sesshomaru left at the end of fall, Lucy and Ayame were very upset and depressed. But Ayame was more depressed than Lucy was. Lucy did have the feeling that Ayame has a crush on Sesshomaru but more more deeply than she did. Ayame would get bullied every single day and she just took it. That is when she became so deep in her thoughts that she became antisocial and just ignored everyone and everything around her. Lucy even tried to speak with her but Ayame wouldn't budge at all. Lucy just gave up and joined the bullies that picked on Ayame. Ayame never knew that Lucy did that cause Lucy was a very good actress.

5 years have passed since then now that Ayame is 17 years old and is a high priestess , her life got even worse. She keeps getting bullied more and more, her best friend Sesshomaru was always there for her when she needed him the most. Unfortunately, he had to move to the west to study on how to become the lord because of his father. Since Sesshomaru moved away she kept everything to herself. Even at Ayame's foster home she has been abused by her foster family for being the way she is. Ayame kept wishing for her life to end so bad, that she was about to kill herself just to end her suffering…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I just want it to end

Aya's P.O.V

I was on my way to the temple at the top of the hill, the kids around me kept calling me a freak, emo, loser, and other inappropriate things. Once I got to the temple, I went to my room at the end of the hall it was covered with papers saying

'Get out of our village','We don't want you here,' 'Get the heck out of here', 'Emo' 'freak'. I was so pissed I tore all of the papers off of my door and grabbed all the stuff I needed for my studies. When I got to my study room I went to my seat in the very back corner next to the window by where Lucy sat.

"Psst! Ayame I got some good news!" she said. I looked at her & nodded my head telling her that I was listening to her. "I'm dating Sesshomaru!" she said. What's left of my heart just shattered once I heard those words come out of Lucy's mouth,

"WHAT!?," I said. The head priest looked at me I just ignored him and got my stuff then I went outside. When I got outside I bumped into somebody, "Sorry" I said then I began to walk away.

"Is that your way of saying hi to your best friend!," said a familiar voice. I turned around and I saw Sesshomaru for the first time in 4 years, I was so happy and sad to see him. "Sesshomaru," I said really quietly but he heard me. Sesshomaru smiled at me with that goofy grin of his.

"Hey Aya I'm home." he said. I ran to him then gave him a giant hug, "Welcome home Sesshomaru." I said. "I missed you Aya, you were on my mind everyday." he said.

"I missed you too you have no idea how much." I said, then the afternoon bell rang and Lucy came out of the study, saw me and Sesshomaru and ran up to us.

She saw me right next to Sesshomaru so she decided to push me out of the way so she can kiss him. She did right in front of me. My heart broke even more, Lucy knew I had a crush on Sesshomaru ever since child hood. I started to cry and I ran from them.

"AYA WAIT!" I heard. I just ran and ran until I made it to my room, which was spray painted on by the bullies.

' I just want my life to end!' I thought. I got into my room and got my stuff than ran out of the temple to the forest where me and Sesshomaru met for the first time. Once I got there I went to the big tree & sat there with my head down crying.

When I was done crying I went into my bag and I grabbed my knife, "Goodbye forever….." I said with my last breath. I stabbed myself, in the chest missing my heart. I can feel my blood flow down to my stomach and the last thing I heard was Sesshomaru's voice.

"AYA NO!". It was getting hard to breathe I coughed up my own blood, after that my eyes closed. 'My life is finally ending no more no more pain, no more me, no more suffering...' I thought.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Once the bell rang Lucy came and ran towards me and Aya. When she got to us she pushed Aya away then kissed me right in front of her. I saw Aya crying then she ran away, I pushed Lucy off of me

"Aya wait!" I yelled, but she kept running. "Lucy for the last time I'm not your boyfriend!" I said then I ran after Aya.

I saw her car it was spray painted all over. 'Aya you're still getting bullied.' I thought. I had a thought Aya would be going to the forest where me and her first met, so I went after her.

When I got there it was too late she already stabbed herself, "Aya no!"

I screamed as loud as I could. I ran towards Aya,

"SOMEONE HELP!" I yelled. some lady already did, "Sir the doctor of the village is on his way right now." she said.

I took the knife out carefully, quickly took the top of my kimono off and pressed it against Aya's chest to stop the bleeding. The doctor came with his team to us just in time they took Aya into the clinic and they went off with her. I grabbed Aya's bag which had her stuff, and I followed to them to the clinic.

'Please don't take her, please don't take Aya away from me.' I thought over and over I began to cry while I was running. When we got the clinic Aya stopped breathing completely and she was rushed to the surgery room I went with her but I was stopped by the nurse.

"Sir you have to wait here until the doctors comes out with the news." said the nurse. I nodded my head then I went to the waiting room outside.

After a few hours went by the doctor finally came out with the news, "Ayame Azumi?" he said. I stood up and walked towards the him "How is she doctor will she be alright?" I asked.

The doctor had the look that was good and bad at the same time. "She will be fine, the surgery was a success unfortunately, she is in a coma and we don't know when she will be awake. You can go see her if you wish she is in the room next door." said the caretaker. I rushed to the room that, Aya was in, when I got there she looked so pale and fragile.

I sat next to her and took her hand, "Aya you're such an idiot...how can you just take your own life when you have someone who cares for you." I said.

As I watched her time flew by way too fast, the nurse came in to the room, "Sir visiting hours are over. If you are family you can stay the night." she said. I nodded my head, "I'm family," I said.

The nurse just left and I gripped Aya's hand tighter, 'Please don't take her away from me again...Please don't take her, please don't take her.' I thought to myself.

'How can Lucy be like this to you..you two used to be so close. Now she said that me and her are dating which is not true at all.' I ended up asleep in the next few minutes just holding onto Aya's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Coma

Flash back to child hood (Sesshomaru's father and mother was still together)

Little Sesshomaru's P.O.V

"Come on Sesshomaru! You slow poke!" said Aya. Aya was running around the park in her dress with Lucy hot on her heels.

We were running around having fun till one of our parents come pick us up, the only problem is that Aya's foster parents don't really care for her well being so she always stayed at my place.

"Lucy! Come on your father is waiting for us to go home!" said Lucy's mother.

Lucy gave me and Aya a hug then left to her mother. So it was just Aya and I here at the park waiting for my mother or father to come pick us up, I got bored immediately. I looked at Aya and I smirked a little bit.

"Oh Aya…" I said. Aya looked at me and gave me a curious look when she saw my smile. "Oh no..Don't you dare Sesshomaru. I know what you are thinking." she said.

"Come here you haha!" I said. She began to run away from me giggling like she used to do when we were kids.

"Stay away Sesshomaru haha. I don't want to get tickled by you." she said. I was laughing away trying to catch her but, she was much faster than I am.

"I'm going to get you Aya." I said. She was smiling I could tell even when her back was facing me. Aya turned around to face me while she was still running away from me, she gave me a big goofy smile then she tripped on a root and fell down.

"Aya are you ok?" I asked. Aya started crying, so I went towards her and gave her a comforting hug to calm her down which always worked with her. Aya stopped crying, and she gave me a big hug with a smile.

We hugged for I don't know how long, but it felt so right. After a few minutes my mom came and picked us up then we went home. Aya was fast asleep like a little baby she looked so cute every time, I look at her sleeping face and I start blushing.

My parents didn't really mind having Aya around, they really like her and they always thought of her as a daughter. When I first brought Aya to my house they were pretty curious on why I had brought a girl home with me, but they didn't mind at all even though they were still curious on why I brought her here.

"Sesshomaru sweetie can you please wake up your girlfriend now, we're home." said my mother. I started blushing more,

"MMOOMM! She ain't my girlfriend not yet anyway." I said. My mom just giggled and shook her head,

"Well wake her up please." she said. I nodded and started waking up Aya carefully, "Aya wake up we're home, come on sleeping beauty wake up." I said. Aya began stirring around then she woke up her face was priceless. "Come on sleepy head when we get inside you can go back to sleep but, we have to do our homework after you wake back up." I said.

Aya's P.O.V

Sesshomaru kept shaking me, it annoyed the heck out of me so I had no choice but to wake up. I was half asleep and half awake, apparently to Sesshomaru when I am like this he thinks its funny I don't know why.

"Come on, sleepy head when we get inside you can go back to sleep but, we have to do our homework after you wake back up," said Sesshomaru. I stirred more but, I got out of the car with Sesshomaru's help. "Sesshomaru give me a piggyback ride please," I said.

Shawn gave me his weird look when I asked him for a piggyback ride. "Aya aren't you a bit old for those?" He asked. I shook my head no, "You're never too old to get a piggyback ride" I said. I gave Shawn my puppy dog face, and I know he can't say no to me when I do this.

"Fiiine. Get on" he said. I smiled and got on his back, "Now onward my noble steed!" I said. Then we were off into the house. I fell back asleep while on his back, with a smile on my face. After a few hours went by I woke back up on my own this time, Sesshomaru and I were doing our homework.

Then my foster mother Teresa came to the house asking for me. "Aya dear, it's from your foster mother Teresa!" said Sesshomaru's mom. I looked down at the ground, 'She never comes here..why is she doing it now.' I thought. "I'm coming Mom!" I said.

I went down stairs to Sesshomaru's mom and she showed me where my foster mother was as usual, I'm getting yelled at by my foster mother,

"AYA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO COME HOME RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL, INSTEAD OF FOOLING AROUND!" said Teresa. I got so mad I began to cry, my horrible foster mother kept yelling at me for no reason. So I got the nerve and I had enough.

"O.K. you listen here, I am sick of you and Nathan's crap! I have waited for you or Nate to come pick me up but no, you two are freaking busy being freaking workaholics! If you want me home every day then why don't you stop what the hell you're doing at work then, get off your fat ass and fucking come pick me up for once in your damn lives!" I yelled.

Teresa was speechless for a few mins, then she started yelling at me again

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE YOUNG LADY I AM YOUR MOTHER!" she said. That pissed me off when she said that.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! YOU WILL NEVER BE MY MOTHER AND NATE WILL NEVER BE MY FATHER! IF THE FUCKING SHOE FITS WEAR IT YOU BITCH! I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAMILY!" I screamed at her, my face all red from anger.

I couldn't take it anymore so I punched her then went back upstairs crying. "Aya, is everything O.K.?" asked Sesshomaru. I gave Sesshomaru a big hug and started crying even more non stop. A few minutes went by and I stopped crying that is when Sesshomaru's mother came into his room

"Aya dear? May I speak to you alone for a while please?" said Luna. I looked at her and nodded my head, "Yes Mommy I'm coming," I said. Then I left Sesshomaru's room and went to the kitchen with Luna, "So what is it you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Aya sweetie, you know I love you like a daughter to me and you can tell me everything that is troubling you back at home, you do know that right?" she asked.

I looked down hiding the shame in my eyes, "Yes I do know Mommy." I said. Inukumi smiled, "Good now, what seems to be the trouble at home sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm getting the feeling that my stupid foster parents don't even really care for me. They're not always there when I need them, and they're not there to come pick me up from school. Also they won't even look at me," I said.

Luna looked at me with a sad look in her eyes. "Sweetie is that everything that is going on?" said Inukumi.

"I'm also getting bullied at school, but Sesshomaru has been there for me when I do. But I also get bullied at home…..they always torture me and abuse me." I said.

"Bullied what do you mean sweetie, you always say that you're always having fun at school and nobody was bullying you?" said Inukumi.

"The kids at school just started bullying me because I'm antisocial and shy. And it got even worse in the final year of middle school mommy" I said.

Inukumi shook her head telling me to go on, "I told Teresa and Nathan, but they didn't do crap about it at all, and they've been calling me a liar for it. They also have been calling me a slut and a whore because I've been hanging around with Sesshomaru. I just hate it over there," I said.

Inukumi called Sesshomaru down stairs, "Whatever I did I didn't do crap and you can't prove it Mom." said Sesshomaru. I started laughing my butt off after he said that.

"Sesshomaru hun, is it true that Aya is being bullied at school and at home?" said Inukumi. Sesshomaru nodded his head,

"Yes Mom it's true, but the bullies have been backing off from Aya since she started hanging with me and Lucy. When Aya is home I don't know what is going on over there, but the things she tell me about it makes it sound like I want to go over there and protect her," he said.

"Then I'm going to call Teresa and tell her that Aya is going to live with us for awhile, since things at her home isn't going so well" said Inukumi.

I was shocked that Inukumi wants me to live here with them. "Are you sure Mom? I don't want to impose." I said. Inukumi nodded her head yes and gave me a smile.

"Aya, Sesshomaru you may go back upstairs and finish what ever you two were doing." said Luna. "Yes Mom/Mommy." said Sesshomaru and I. So we went back upstairs and finished our homework, I went to the downstairs to get a snack.

"Hello Teresa this is Inkumi, Sesshomaru's mother, I just want to inform you and your husband that Aya will be staying here for awhile," said Luna.

'I bet mommy is going to get yelled at by my lame foster mother.' I thought. "Well I don't care where she is just so you know she is still living with us," said Teresa.

Oh I was about to go hey wall on Teresa for talking to mommy like that, but I stopped myself from doing it.

"Now Teresa I know she still lives with you but, from the way you have been treating her isn't the right way to raise a child. I am just telling you that she is staying with me for awhile Teresa." said Inukumi.

Then I heard Teresa say something but I couldn't really make it out, so I stepped out from the kitchen, "Mommy can I speak to Teresa?" I asked. Inukumi nodded her head and I began to speak to my stupid foster mother.

"Teresa, you and Nathan are the worst foster parents ever! I am staying with a real family that actually loves me and cares for me unlike you and him! Also for your information, don't you ever talk to my mommy like you do with me you pathetic being." I said.

After I said that I looked back to mom, "I'm done, you can go on and talking to her mommy." I said then I went back upstairs with my snack and one for Sesshomaru.

When I went back upstairs I saw Sesshomaru do something to my stuff, so I decided to surprise him. I waited for the right moment to go back inside his room, he also kept looking at the door to see if I was coming up. A few mins later, I jumped out from hiding scarring and surprising Sesshomaru.

"BUSTED! HAHA!" I said. Shawn gave me the dirtiest look ever, "Uh Oh.." I said. I ran outta there, "Mommy! Sesshomaru's chasing me again hehehe!" I said.

"GET BACK HERE AYA! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" said Sesshomaru.

*End of Flashback*

Sesshomaru's p.o.v.

When I woke up next to Aya I saw her fragile face it was beautiful but I just couldn't stop the tears anymore they started flowing down my face.

"Aya why would you do this to yourself... " I said. I knew I wouldn't get an answer from her, I just want my Aya back. A few minutes went by and the doctors came in to check on her and everything.

"Sir you can go home now, we will take care of her if you wish you can go get some set of clothes for her just incase she wakes up." said the doctor.

I agreed with the doctor and decided to go home. I walked back home. I sent a messenger to Aya's foster parents, but they didn't really care for her at all so I told them off and said "I'm taking Aya and she living with me."

I went to her house and grabbed all her belongings and packed it up, then left to my house. On the way I saw Lucy on the sidewalk walking her German Shepherd, so I decided to scare her I honked the horn.

It scared her and the dog, "Hey Sesshomaru, what are you doing with Aya's things" she asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because she in the HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF A CERTAIN SOMEONE!" I yelled.

"What are earth are you talking about, I don't know anything." she said all innocent. That was pissing me off so I put Aya's stuff on the side of the road and then I walked up to Lucy,

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PUT AYA IN THE HOSPITAL! YOU KNOW I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER! SHE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" I yelled.

Lucy just had a smile on her face and she just looked at me but she wasn't the Lucy I knew anymore,

"So she finally decided to kill herself good riddance I've been trying to get her out of our lives so she won't steal you away from me. She can just die since nobody cares for her at all not even you and I know you don't care for her at all." she said.

I was on the verge of tears I couldn't even think.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU! WE KNEW EACH OTHER SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL AND THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND, JUST BECAUSE YOU LIKE ME WELL GET THIS THROUGH,YOUR DANG HEAD! I'M NOT YOU FREAKING BOYFRIEND AND I WILL NEVER BE, YOUR BOYFRIEND! I DON'T FREAKING LIKE YOU I NEVER DID AND I NEVER WILL! GET THE HECK OUT OF MINE AND AYA'S LIFE YOU JERK!" I said with tears running down my face.

With that I got Aya's stuff and ran off but I took my fists towards Lucy just to scare her and it did then I took off to my house that I bought off of the new owner that bought my old place.

Nothing has changed in the house really so Aya will feel right at home when she comes home and if she will wake up from her coma. I went inside and took a hot shower, I felt the hot water run down my skin and it felt good.

I got out of the shower and took all of Aya's things and put them my room for now. After I was done sorting things in the house I decided to go visit Aya, when I got outside Lucy was there on my lawn.

"Lucy move or I will hurt you to the point of death if that is the only way for you to leave me alone and Aya." I said with an evil tone in my voice.

Lucy didn't move at all so I walked passed her and I was about to punch Lucy, I made a direct hit on her stupid face I tried throwing another one at her but she jumped out of the way, she is lucky I didn't kill her she's just crippled herself.

"NOW GET THE HECK OFF OF MY PROPERTY OR I'LL CALL THE ELDER ON YOU LUCY!" I yelled at her.

She got up but she was in pain, it is what she deserves for what she has done to Aya yet it was also my fault but I know Aya would say, "It is not your fault." over and over.

I started walking to the clinic so I can go visit Aya, when I got there the doctors were still in her room but then a few more doctors came rushing in. That had me worried so I ran to Aya's room her heart rate was dropping very fast along with her blood pressure.

'No god no….PLEASE DON'T TAKE AYA AWAY FROM ME!' I thought. I was told to get out of the room I begged the doctors to let me stay but they wouldn't let me so I was kicked out of her room. "CLEAR!" I heard. I watched through Aya's door window she had. The doctors came out,

"She will be fine now, but if her heart rate and blood pressure go down that fast again she won't be able to make it." said the doctor.

I nodded my head and went straight to Aya she was now on medicine to keep her alive, she looked so peaceful..'I want you back...please wake up Aya..' I thought.

A few months have passed since the incident and Aya hasn't woken up yet. I'm starting to get worried about her more and more everyday.

I went to go visit her again after class was over, the doctors were in her room again. "What are you doing to Aya?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"We're taking her off of the medicine ." they said with a blank look on their faces and they sounded like they didn't even care.

"WHAT NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! SHE'S THE ONLY THING THAT I HAVE LEFT! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed with tears in my eyes and I couldn't stop them from coming.

Aya's p.o.v

I heard Sesshomaru screaming at somebody or some people all I heard was "PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME" at that point I knew something was going to happen to me but I don't know what.

I wish I knew what was going on around me all I hear is all muttering except for Sesshomaru I can hear him loud and clear.

"You can't take her from me she is only 17! She is the only thing I have left as a family!" said Sesshomaru,

"Sir…..in a coma...we have no choice….she hasn't woken up...few months.." that's all I could hear from a doctor.

'I'm in a coma?! And it's been a few months?!' I thought. "Please don't take her from me!" said Sesshomaru.

I felt his hand on mine and I could tell he was angry and heartbroken just by the way he's shaking, 'Oh Sesshomaru...I'm so sorry I have to wake up or I'll be taken away from Sesshomaru.' I thought. "Please...I beg you don't take her from me.." I heard Sesshomaru's voice.

Now I want to wake up even more I don't want to leave I don't want to leave Sesshomaru all alone please god let me wake up from this stupid coma. When I opened my eyes I saw Sesshomaru but he was a little blurry though, "Please…." he said.

I intertwined my fingers with his and Sesshomaru looked at me with a big smile on his face and he had tear stains on his face, "AYA YOU'RE AWAKE!" He said all happy. I smiled at him, then I looked at the doctor he had surprise written all over his face.

"I see that you are awake. You can get some rest, I will get the nurse to check on you then you can go home." he said still shocked that I have woken up.

"Aya…don't you scare me like that ever again…." said Sesshomaru. I nodded my head and I could still tell Sesshomaru was holding back his tears since he doesn't want to show him in that state.

I put my hand on his face and smiled at him then I began crying, to show him it's alright to cry in front of me.

He got the idea and he started bailing his eyes out, I felt so bad that I have cause Sesshomaru this much pain and suffering while I was in a coma,

"I….missed…..you…" I said. Sesshomaru looked up at me with tears in his eyes then he whipped them away, "I missed you too Aya more than ever." he said.

"Ms. Ayame I am here to do a quick check up and then you're free to go home in a few weeks." said the nurse. I nodded my head and she began doing the check up, and as usual they say I'm fine when really I am not but since she's the nurse I just leave it be.

"Sesshomaru you can go home I will be ok I promise, I will text you if I need anything ok?" I said. Sesshomaru nodded his head then began to walk out, "I'll be back tomorrow" he said with a smile on his face. I was blushing like crazy. After a few weeks, I was finally going home and getting out of this place.

"Come on Aya let's sign you out and send the bill to your parents the you're coming home with me for now on." said Sesshomaru.

My eyes went wide and I had a smile on my face. I am super happy, I get to live with Sesshomaru since I hated my foster home that family that adopted me and, didn't really care for me at all.

Every time I would get sick or hurt they would just brush me away and continue on working since they are both workaholics.

But I didn't really give a heck I would rather live with Sesshomaru then stay there, he cares about me and at least he does stuff about me getting hurt and bullied.

"Aya I saw what the bullies did to your room. Why didn't you tell me that you were still getting bullied?" said Sesshomaru.

I looked away, "You were busy with school...I didn't want to bug you that much…" I said.

"Aya I don't care if I am busy with school when it comes to you I'll do anything to go back here and take care of you." he said.

I smiled at him with my smile that he loves all the time. "Come on let's get outta here and go home." said Sesshomaru.

I nodded my head yes, I am so excited to go home an actual home and with Sesshomaru who treats me like family. So Sesshomaru checked me out and sent the bill to my foster parents then we left to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Asking her out, It's about time

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

We were on the way home, and it got me thinking that I should enroll myself back into school so I can protect Aya again. Seeing her all fragile and afraid got me so mad and worried. Sometimes I blame myself for her pain and suffering.

She never told me anything that she was still being bullied. When we arrived at my place I looked at Aya and she was fast asleep, she must have fallen asleep from the pain killers.

I got out of the car and went on the other side to help her get out. Since she looked so adorable asleep I decided not to wake her up. So I carefully unbuckled her seat belt and picked her up bridal style into our house.

I put Aya in her room and, laid her down in her bed then tucked her in. I didn't really want to leave her here alone so I stayed there for awhile. I ended up falling asleep right by her side without myself knowing.

When I woke up the next morning, Aya was still asleep then I looked at the time. "SHIT!" I said. I tried to wake Aya up as the best I can not to make her all grumpy,

"Aya wake up we're late for your doctor's appointment." I said. Aya stirred around then finally woke up, "Aya time to get up we're late for your doctor's appointment" I said.

Aya looked at me then looked at the clock, she was pissed. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier Sesshomaru!" she said.

"We both overslept, and I totally forgot about your doctor's appointment." I said.

She smacked my hand and went to go get changed, so I did the same. I was done getting ready so I went to Aya's room to see if she need help with anything, "Aya is everything ok in there?" I asked.

"Everything is fine.." she said. "Aya I'm coming in." I said. I went inside her room to see her trying to put on her kimono, which is actually one of mine since she likes to "steal" my clothes.

"I'll help you put on my kimono Aya you're still recovering" I said. Aya looked flustered but she knew that I won't do anything to her, so she let me help her put on my shirt.

After, Aya was ready we were on the way to the hospital. Half way there, Aya wasn't feeling to good about going to see the doctor about what had happened. By the time we got to the hospital, the doctors were waiting for Aya and I, to come in.

"I am so sorry, we're late Aya and I overslept and we completely forgot to set our alarms" I said. The doctors highly believe what I just said but, they went with it anyway.

"Ms. Ayameko, the doctor has been waiting for you, this way please," said the nurse. Aya nodded her head, and went with the caretaker.

I waited out in the waiting room, 'I hope that everything will be ok,' I thought. While I was waiting for her I quickly enrolled back into school so I can protect Aya. Then, Aya came out with worry all over her face, when she looked at me her worries went away in an instant.

I smiled at her and she smiled back at me with her gorgeous smile. "What did the doctor say Aya?" I asked.

Then Aya's face changed as her smile begins to fade. "The doctor...says that I might need to have surgery again...but he wasn't sure," she said. Now I know why she looked so worried before.

"Don't worry Aya. I am right here with you and I promise I won't let anything or ANYONE hurt you ever again," I said and I meant every word. Aya gave me her gorgeous smile again, she is the most beautiful girl I ever known I am so happy that she is alive and well.

If Aya dies...then I don't know what to do. She is my anchor, my world, my everything. Gravity can't hold me down but her. If anything happens to her..I will do everything in my power to protect her and that is a promise!

Aya's P.O.V

"Don't worry Aya. I am right here with you and I promise I won't let anything or ANYONE hurt you ever again" said Sesshomaru. When I heard him say those words I couldn't help but smile at him I knew he meant every word.

"Come on, let's go home now you need some rest Aya," he said. I nodded my head then we went to our house he opened the door like a gentleman. I gave him a smile again, which made him blush. I got in and buckled up then,

Sesshomaru did the same, "Um….Aya...I have something to ask you," said Sesshomaru. I looked at him, he looked very nervous I just giggled at him.

"What is it that you want to ask me Sesshomaru," I asked. He looked even more nervous.

"Um...Will you..be my girlfriend?" he asked, but the last part i couldn't catch because he spoke too fast.

"What was the last part?" I asked. Sesshomaru looked at me with all seriousness in his eyes, "Will you Ayame Azumi be my girlfriend," he asked. When I heard those words come out of Sesshomaru's mouth, I was utterly completely shocked. "Sesshomaru…" I said. I'm completely speechless. Sesshomaru looked away from me and just started walking away from the hospital.

The whole way home was completely silent, by the time we got home Sesshomaru just opened his door and slammed it shut then he went inside leaving me outside of the house. I walked up crying when I got to the door,

"She doesn't love me….she doesn't…." I heard Sesshomaru. I couldn't take it anymore I didn't want to hurt Sesshomaru at all I was just shocked when he asked me out… I opened the door and Sesshomaru looked at me and with widened eyes knowing that I have crying.

"Sesshomaru….I do love you...I was just shocked and speechless…" I said in between sobs. I looked at him then I gave my best to smile and I said,

"The answer is yes Sesshomaru...I will be your girlfriend," with the biggest smile on my ran at me and picked me up and spinned me around gently of course though.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

"She doesn't love me…..she doesn't…" I said then the front door opened. When I looked up I saw Aya crying. Oh no I made her cry...and now she is going to yell at me or even worse leave. "Sesshomaru…..I do love you...I was just shocked and speechless…" she said.

"The answer is yes Sesshomaru...I will be your girlfriend," she said. I was so shocked and happy that I ran at her and picked her up then spinned her around gently. "Oh Aya I swear on my life that I will protect you and I will be with you all the way" I said. She giggled as I put her down, I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want to go on a date with me this Friday?" I asked. Aya looked at me and gave me a smile as her answer. I am the most happiest man alive right now, I am now dating the most beautiful, most amazing, most gorgeous girl in the he entire world and she is all mine.

"Yeah I would love to go on a date with you" she said. 'Thank god now I am the happiest guy in the world' I thought. "I am so happy that you said yes Aya, you make me the happiest man in the world," I said. Aya started blushing when I said that, god she is so adorable.

"Seems like Mom was right after all, huh Aya?" I asked. Aya nodded her head, since she is speechless still.

"I am the most happiest girl in the world to have you as my boyfriend, ever since we were kids. I had a crush on you but I never said anything, cause I didn't know that you felt the same way towards me. And...I didn't want to get hurt again…." said Aya. Now it was my turn to be speechless and blush like a mad man.

"I am so glad that I met you, you protect me and always make me happy and smile, when all I do is sulk and hide in a corner from people," she said

If you hadn't been there for me I wouldn't even been here right now, you mean the world to me Sesshomaru. I mean every word of what I say to you right now" she continued.

I was blushing more and I was hiding my face with some of my hair. 'Oh I don't think I can hold on much longer!' I thought to myself. With that thought, I just went for it and….I kissed her. I kissed Aya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 First date ever

Aya's P.O.V.

I was shocked and surprised that Sesshomaru is kissing me right now, but I enjoyed it so much I instantly kissed him right back. Our lips were in sync it was perfect in every way, fireworks went off when he instantly closed the gap between us. I was completely speechless on what is happening right now. We broke the kissed so we can breathe,

"I love you, I love you so much Aya. I thank the goddess of beauty Aphrodite that she has given birth to the most beautiful, woman that is in front of me right Aphrodite was right here right now, she will be blushing on how beautiful you are," said Sesshomaru.

I was blushing like crazy I couldn't say a word after what he said. All I did was nod my head and blush more as he goes on.

"If I was the beast you would be my beauty, Aya. You the beautiful ruby that I would pick out of the rest cause you stand out more," he said. Oh my gosh, if Sesshomaru keeps up with this I am going to faint.

"You are my gravity that keeps me down and nothing will hold me down but you, if anything happened to you I will die. I can't live without you Aya, you mean everything to me" said Sesshomaru. 'OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO FAINT IF HE COMPLIMENTS ME ONE MORE TIME ' I thought.

"You ar-" he started, but I stopped him by kissing him.

"You said enough Sesshomaru, I am very very happy that I am your girlfriend and I don't know what to do if I lost you to. If you leave I would feel so upset and lonely, I will never be the same at all. You are the sun that lights up my world," I said the best I could without choking out.

Shawn was blushing like crazy, this is so what is going to happen hehe. Now it is my turn to make him blush and is going to be so much fun.

"Shawn you are my pancake and I'm your maple syrup, we look good together like peanut butter and jelly," I said. Then Shawn kissed me to make me be quiet oh I am so happy that Sesshomaru and I are together.

"I love you baby," said Sesshomaru. I just smiled at him.

"I love you to Sesshomaru" I said. Sesshomaru is just smiling now, "Come on, lets put you to sleep Aya you look tired." he said. I nodded my head yes as I yawned, then I was suddenly picked up and I yelped a little bit because it was unexpected.

I was put on the bed and once I was on it I passed out. The bed was super comfortable, I couldn't help it. After a few hours go by, I woke up next to Sesshomaru and I smiled.

"Sesshomaru, time to wake up," I said. Sesshomaru just stirred around, 'I have a way of waking him up. I got up slowly and went to the kitchen. I started cooking some breakfast for him,

I was almost done with breakfast, Sesshomaru came down stairs. 'Oh shoot it's not done yet, I have to keep him out of the kitchen.' I thought.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I woke up to the most delicious smell ever, then I looked around to see if Aya was with me and she wasn't. So I went downstairs to see where she was, when the smell of deliciousness increases. So Aya is the one who is cooking, I went to go in the kitchen but Aya stopped me.

" Aya what are you doing in there?" I asked. Aya looked like she was battling with herself. "Oh nothing baby, just a surprise so you're not allowed in the kitchen for awhile ok baby," she said. 'Aww but I want to see what she's cooking.' I thought.

"Oh ok babe, it better be a good surprise, I'll go back to bed," I said with a small smile on my face. Aya nodded her head then went back into the kitchen, 'I am so going in the kitchen later mwahahaha.' I thought.

Aya's P.O.V

"Phew that was a close one, Sesshomaru almost came in the kitchen and knowing him he will do it again so I better lock the kitchen door and the back door," I said to myself. I went back to cooking Shawn's favorite meal that I make for him when he wants it. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru's breakfast is all done now I just have to surprise him then I can get ready for a lunch date

'This my first date ever I am so excited and nervous mostly nervous' I thought.

"Sesshomaru you can come in now breakfast is ready!" I said. Right then and there Sesshomaru came running down and sat down in the kitchen. I just laughed and put the table together, Sesshomaru's looking at me as I set the table.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked. Sesshomaru shook his head 'No' and he just smiled at me then came up to me. "You're just so beautiful, I can't believe that you are finally my girlfriend Ayameko if this is a dream I will never wake up," he said. I was blushing so much my whole face turned red.

To be continued…..


End file.
